


Scheduling Conflicts

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Assassin AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the AU prompt, "‘All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> My mental health is still struggling, so writing is a challenge.

If Korra thought staking out Zaheer's apartment all day listening to him fuck his girlfriend into a coma sucked, she was in for a surprise that came in the form of a vicious roundhouse kick to her ribs from Asami Sato, the owner of the apartment she was squating in. One moment Korra was lying on the dinner table she had dragged into the living room, the next moment she was being slammed onto the floor. She quickly rolled over and swept her opponent's legs, diving on top of the thrashing woman, putting a round next to her head to finally stop her.

The pistol shoke almost imperceptibly as the muscular water tribe woman rolled to Asami onto her stomach and hastily bound her wrists and ankles. After several tense moments of silence, Korra quietly spoke, "this wasn't how I intended it to go, you weren't suppose to be back for another week..."

After a long sigh, the raven haired woman responded, "half the board caught 'Hu-Ting's Revenge', we adjourned early and wanted to spend a couple nights at home."She looked up, "so I wasn't suppose to even know you'd been here?"

Korra relaxed slightly, "Yeah... I was using your apartment to do recon, and I figured I'd be long gone by the time you came back"

The muscular woman leaned down and retrieved her compact rifle that had been discarded in the melee. Korra rapidly shouldered it, checked the bipod, action, and re-aligned the optics in a few swift movements. The weapon was then placed back on the table, the assassin holstering her pistol as well, addressed Asami. 

"So, are you going to cooperate and let me get on with my mission? Or am I going to have to provide ' _incentives_ '?" Korra unsheathed a lethal looking knife from her lower back, twirling it idly in her fingers, waiting for her captive's response.

"I you won't hurt me and I can just get on with my life after this, I'll do whatever you need, the sooner you leave the better..." Asami exhaustedly trailed off.

A lopside grin crept up he dark woman's face, as she knelt and cut Asami's bonds, she said quietly, "Well princess, I guess that'll do for now..." 

Asami huffed at the arrogance of this woman, she B&E'd **HER** apartment, assaulted **HER** , and now she was talking down to **HER** as if Asami was a spoiled child.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Korra's weapons would be Nemesis Vanquish collapsible sniper rifle, FN-five seven pistol, and a KA-BAR knife.


End file.
